


То, о чём не говорят вслух

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: То, о чем не говорят вслух [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять вещей, которые Багой так и не сказал Гефестиону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, о чём не говорят вслух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Could Ne'er be Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72068) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



> Ангст, романс, драма, десфик. Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Как мог ты никогда не сделать этого, не выгнуть спину вот так, не обхватить своими длинными ногами его талию, вцепившись одной рукой в простыни или зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, – ты, кто обращался с ним безо всякого почтения? Как мог не позволить ему взять тебя, глядя, как потемнеют от желания и заблестят от удовольствия его глаза, как затрясутся плечи, когда он войдет в тебя, – не так ли он движется в битвах, которых я никогда не видел, не с этой ли львиной грацией? – как на пике наслаждения расплывутся в улыбке его губы, а лицо подернется светлой грустью?

Как мог ты быть с ним так долго, держать его за своего мальчика, но сам никогда не принадлежать ему?

***

Ты пережиток детства и юности, напоминание о Греции и греческом варварстве, и если он не выгнал тебя, то лишь потому, что ты так предан ему, а он слишком добр, чтобы причинить тебе боль. Ты прошлое, господин мой Гефестион, и все, что осталось между вами, - лишь воспоминания. Воспоминания - вот вся твоя ценность, а я дам ему те, что будут еще слаще, и он оставит тебя, память о тебе поблекнет и постепенно выдохнется. Разве ты не понимаешь этого, разве не видишь? Разве у тебя нет глаз, нет гордости?

***

Я читал историю Патрокла. Патрокл умер. Он всегда и во всем был чуть хуже своего друга – не настолько царственным, не настолько сильным, не настолько воином, не настолько мужчиной. Вырос в доме своего друга, учился у его учителя, вечно увязывался следом, был всегда на шаг позади. Его друг хотел отдать ему невесту, его друг отправился на войну в поисках славы, он же - из-за обещания, что его друг дал от его имени. Он пытался заставить своего друга сражаться за почести, которых тот не желал. Он умер из-за глупой гордости.

Я знаю твою историю. Там нечем гордиться.

***

Они закрывают глаза на его безрассудства, словно родители, что готовы во всем потакать избалованному дитятку, - они видели, как он рос, сколькие из них по-прежнему видят в нем лишь львенка и не замечают отросшей гривы? Филота был одним из них - этих мужчин, возвысившихся в армии его отца или его собственной. Их колени сгибаются, они падают ниц, а когда поднимаются, он встречает их объятьями и поцелуями, но они никогда не выказывают почтения, эти македонцы, которым он дал слишком много воли. Никто из них не понимает. Но ты и я, мы осмелились приблизиться к пламени, господин мой Гефестион, и ощутили его жар в достаточной степени, чтобы знать, как сильно оно может обжечь.

***

Ты мертв. Изыди. Делай, что надлежит мёртвым, ступай, куда тебе следует. Тебе дали монеты, так уплати же паромщику, пусть он перевезёт тебя на другой берег Стикса. Не задерживайся, не оставайся, не напоминай мне, что это ты – тот, кто был ему всего дороже, единственный, кто действительно знал его, тот, без кого он не может. Что ты держишь его сердце, мысли, саму его жизнь в своих мертвых, ледяных ладонях. Ты мертв, Гефестион, позволь же ему жить дальше. Дай мне позаботиться о нем, дай ему вспомнить, что такое жизнь.

 

The End


End file.
